


I still don't fucking know

by DionaD



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Eventual Romance, Friends to Lovers, I Don't Even Know, I just wanted to post a fucking fic, Injury Recovery, M/M, No Beta, Post-Canon, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Spinning out inspired, We Die Like Men, background Victor/Yuuri - Freeform, kind of, pair skating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DionaD/pseuds/DionaD
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky won the Grand Prix Final his debut year, being only fifteen at the time. What followed was prize after prize, medal after medal, his popularity getting even larger, his fan base extending from country to country.Then, one cold winter day, he fell and cracked his head.Oh yeah, this is inspired by Spinning out. Kind of.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 15





	I still don't fucking know

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy, I've been curious what will happen if I post a fic for so long that I thought I might as well. Will give more info if this thing counties to exist but it is basically based loosely on Spinning out but without most of the drama parts and more of the gay parts.  
> Enjoy, I guess.

### Prologue

_Yuri Plisetsky was a sore loser._

He won the Grand Prix Final his debut year, being only fifteen at the time. What followed was prize after prize, medal after medal, his popularity getting even larger, his fan base extending from country to country. 

Then, one cold winter day, he fell and cracked his head.

When he opened his eyes next, he was at a hospital. The first few minutes were a total haze. He remembers hearing his dedushka arguing with a doctor, remembers Otabek jumping from a chair somewhere in the room and taking his hand, repeating his name. He fell asleep, woke up again, fell asleep. 

Then, he woke up one final time and realised everything was about to change.

"How long till I skate?" he asked, but the answers the doctors gave him were always unsure, indirect. So when he returned to the ice, unable to jump, getting lower in the rankings with each competition, Yuri knew. It was painful to accept defeat, but it was going to be even more painful to lose his reputation. And that was what was going to happen if he continued loosing.

As Yakov retired, leaving Victor with too many students to coach and not enough time for everyone, Yuri knew his only chance to stay involved with skating was to pass the test and become a coach himself. 

Except, he failed at that too.

Yuri Plisetsky, age nineteen, was retiring from his skating career and going straight to hell. At the end, he turned out just as his mother.

And on top of it all, came the news that Otabek is transitioning to pair skating. The hunt for his partner was going to be wild, with his popularity and good looks, plenty of skaters would be willing to be his comrades. Surely, fair amount of them would hope to become something more. 

That, of course, shouldn't be Yuri's concern. He made his decision a long time ago. Now, he had to face the consequences.

But before everything else, Yuri had to skate one last time. Giving his farewell to the ice was bitter, to say the least. Skating had been the reason for so many important events in his life that it felt, almost, as if he was losing his whole persona. As if he had to rebuild himself, learn how to walk anew. 

"Not bad at all". Victor's voice came just as Yuri was finishing his routine.

"What are you doing here?" snapped the younger skater.

"You should skate with Otabek" suggested the older one, ignoring the question.

This was supposed to be saying goodbye to his second home, thought Yuri, not him accepting to skate with his ex best friend. As much as the idea sounded appealing, it had to remain a fantasy. Something the russian would allow himself to dream of when he felt lonely at night - missing his career and his best friend, yet never fulfil. 

"I'm not a pair skater." replayed Yuri, hoping that would end the conversation. This was already hard enough, there was no need to make it worse. 

But of course Victor Nikiforov wouldn't simply accept such excuse. "Neither is Otabek. But he is willing to try." 

"Well I'm not. Goodbye." the blonde almost yelled.

As he was rushing to the door, the older skater, now coach, shoved something in his hands. "For when you change your mind. Talk to him." 

Even before he glanced at the paper, Yuri knew. The so familiar name was written along with a phone number. 

This was going to be tough.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls excuse my lame ass, English is not my mother language and I wrote this in the middle of the night. If I continue writing this, the ratting and the tags will evolve with the story.  
> Anyway, feel free to leave any feedback in the comments.


End file.
